


Reassuring Wordiness

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [13]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Laryngitis, Massages, Nurses & Nursing, Platonic Kissing, Psychogenic Mutism, Screenplay/Script Format, Silent Protagonist, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel learns that he's going to be returning to work.This would normally be a good thing, but considering that his galactic mentor/boss got him hospitalized...yeah.Thankfully, Nigel has someone who will be always be there to comfort and protect him.[Part 1/3 of the finale of Operation Care]
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859455
Kudos: 2





	Reassuring Wordiness

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door inpatient ward, in the bedroom._ _Nigel is sitting in his bed and drinking chamomile tea, while Chad is sitting in a chair. Chad is scratching the back of his neck and has his gaze averted from Nigel]_

 **Nigel:** (Huh? Chad? What’s wrong?)

 **Chad:** [solemnly]...Listen, kid. I...have some news for you.

 **Nigel:** [slowly sipping his tea] (Chad...?)

 **Chad:** [taking a deep breath] See, the thing is...if we were back on Moon Base or something, I would be happy with...this news. [clearing his throat] Um...see...[quickly]...you’re leaving the hospital tomorrow because you have fully recovered and you therefore have no reason to be here anymore and so you can go back to work.

 **Nigel:** [sipping more tea] (Ah, yes, I’m finally ready to go back to work...) [abruptly stops drinking] (...Wait, what?)

_[If Nigel was drinking anything else, he would be spitting out his drink with shock. But apparently, the relaxing effects of chamomile tea have a powerful effect on boys (especially British boys), so there is no spit take here, sorry. Instead, Nigel just stares at Chad blankly for a few seconds]_

**Nigel:** (...I...I beg your pardon? I’m...going back to work? With... _her_?)

 **Chad:** [chuckling nervously]...Oh, dear. I really hope that blank look of yours means you’re just taking this news well. [chuckling again] Also, I really _really_ hope that your lack of a reaction is from the tea and not from shock. Um, either one is acceptable.

 **Nigel:** [visibly paling] (...I don’t want to go back...)

 **Chad:** [drumming his fingers against the chair] Oh man, oh man...you’re turning pale. That’s...that’s not a good sign...!

 **Nigel:** [quickly finishing his tea] (I...I...!) [starts shaking] (I...I...I...!)

 **Chad:** [quickly taking Nigel’s empty cup] Uh, wow. [chuckling a third time] Did...did I give you coffee instead of tea, perhaps...?

 **Nigel:** (I...!) [yawns] (I am so very tired...)

_[Nigel yawns again as he turns his back to Chad. Nigel then slowly closes his eyes, but then slowly reopens them when he feels a gentle human hand stroking his back]_

**Nigel:** (Huh...?)

 **Chad:** [sounding like he’s about to cry] Look, kid. You...you’re not the only one who hates Numbuh Nominal, alright?

 **Nigel:** [tearing up] (Is that so...?)

 **Chad:** Um, see...yesterday, I saw an angry mob heading towards her office, right? So, um, I guess that means her training sessions aren’t, uh... very popular with, um, the other galactic operatives.

 **Nigel:** (...Is that true...? Tell me that it’s true...)

 **Chad:** And from what I heard, Numbuh Nominal has, um, been known to just... barge into hospital rooms and force her patients to get up and get back to work. [tuts] The word I want to use to describe her...well, I can’t exactly say it in front of you, but you get the picture. Point is: _nobody_ likes her.

 **Nigel:** (Thank you for comforting me, but...) [yawns] (...I’m just so tired right now. Let me just--)

_[Nigel suddenly feels a gentle human hand pulling and massaging his ear]_

**Nigel:** [humming happily] (Oh, this feels nice...)

 **Chad:** [strictly] You listen, and you listen _well_ , Nigel. I am _going_ to prevent Numbuh Nominal from hurting you _ever_ _**again**_. I am going to literally throw her onto an icy planet, and then I’m going to tell her that _anyone_ who hurts Nigel Uno will have to answer to _**me**_.

 **Nigel:** [sighing happily] (Wow...Chad is so cool...)

 **Chad:** [softly] But I’ll leave that for tomorrow. Today...I need to make sure that my patient is happy and healthy.

_[Nigel suddenly feels a weight on his bed. He then feels a pair of strong yet gentle arms pulling him into a warm, soft embrace]_

**Nigel:** (Is this...spooning...? I kind of like it...)

 **Chad:** [softly whispering into Nigel’s ear] Hey.

 **Nigel:** [shuddering with pleasure] (Ah, wow...I like this, too...)

 **Chad:** Don’t worry. You’re not alone. [squeezing Nigel’s stomach] I’m here to protect you. You’re not gonna get hurt again. [kissing Nigel’s temple] You have my word.

_[Chad rests his head on Nigel’s temple and starts to breathe softly into Nigel’s ear. Nigel finds himself relaxing and sighing happily at the pleasurable combination of the teen’s soft breathing and warm embrace]_

**Nigel:** [smiling] (Oh, Chad...)

_[A peaceful silence fills the room for a full minute. And then after that minute passes, Chad starts softly singing]_

**Chad:** Speaking from nowhere else except your heart, you’ll never know if you don’t try...[softly kissing Nigel’s temple]...listen and see the voice I carry with me...[softly kissing Nigel’s cheek]...speak with your heart, speak with your heart...

 **Nigel:** [yawns] (Please sing more, Chad...) [cuddling up closer to Chad’s chest] (Your voice is heavenly...)

 **Chad:** [continuing his singing] In this world, where one is all...[yawns]...in this world, never fear the fall...[yawns again]...in this world, where compromise does not exist, in this world of worlds every step meets the risk...

_[Nigel yawns and slowly closes his eyes. Just as he’s about to fall asleep, though, he feels a few soft kisses on his temple]_

**Chad:** Don’t worry. Tomorrow’s going to be a great day, I promise.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> I really really love this headcanon:  
> https://edorazzi.tumblr.com/post/116641550700/josie-id-been-thinking-about-this-for-a-while
> 
> To sum up what the poster is saying: Chad's parents had the ability to petrify/freeze people, and it's possible that Chad has that kind of power too, but on a smaller scale (calming/relaxing touch).
> 
> You could say that this headcanon gave me some inspiration for this series (and for my other fics).
> 
> -Related links:  
> https://childmind.org/article/what-to-do-and-not-do-when-children-are-anxious/  
> https://www.cdc.gov/childrensmentalhealth/depression.html
> 
> -Related fanart:  
> https://socksandbuttons.tumblr.com/post/64058165576/maro05-this-is-fan-art-of-the-past-captains  
> https://kndforever.tumblr.com/post/140776177827/truebuggy-incoming-transmission-kids-next


End file.
